tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Helvian Traven
'''Helvian Traven', the Night Owl, is a hunter of unknown origin. Biography Nothing much was known about Helvian other than the fact he, presumably, prefers nightfall. In recent years, Helvian destroyed the entire Volkihar Clan single handed and took over the castle. He built a new mansion at the ruined site and named it "Night Owl Mansion". Since then, he starts recruiting various people and train them into the Hunters of Blood. One thing for sure, Helvian has a distaste to the scorching sun and favors working at night, so he wears that cap and blindfold all the time. Personal Life Helvian has a rather cold personality. People often call him the Night Owl for a very good reason. He favors the night and despises sunlight, as the sun would make him sick. He often dresses himself with exotic attires normally worn by noblemen, and displays fascinations with peculiar subjects. He's also known for being dreadfully thirsty all the time. Hunter only by name, Helvian preys on the hunted merely for the sake of satisfying his unending thirst. In short, Helvian is obsessed with blood. Nevertheless, he saw his new life as a blessing from the nature and often writes books on teaching people hunting techniques. He also has a mansion at the north of Solitude, which was once the nearly destroyed Castle Volkihar. Helvian single handily destroyed the Volkihar Clan and nearly murdered every single one of them. Shortly after his victory, he built a huge mansion and starts recruiting people by giving them a bite, literally. Helvian contracted the plague of vampirism when he was exploring a cave when he was a child. He now overcame his twisted past and sees vampirism as normal. Interestingly enough, before the day he became a vampire, he was raised by the Dawnguard, if it wasn't for him being bitten by a vampire, he would've become the best Vampire Hunter in 4E, even though he does hunt Volkihar Vampires while being a vampire himself since he despises the Volkihar Clan so much. Combat and Skills Helvian is a master of close quarter battle, since he's capable of utilizing both arcane arts and melee combats. The types of magic he uses are primarily fire and frost based, although it's more common to see his reckless grappling and slashing. The most unique art used by Helvian is the Blood Blade. It coats enchanted vampiric blood onto various weapons, which grants them the ability to absorb health. Another known power of him is the Cursed Word, which is a corrupted Ritual Birthsign which can reanimate fallen foes while draining Helvian's life essence. Quotes *''"Tonight, Helvian joins the hunt."'' *''"Let's not forget to enjoy this, the hunt for blood that is!"'' *''"The scorching sun, it's bright enough to make a man sick!"'' *''"Hunter only by name, I'm beyond a living. Man only by name, I was once..."'' *''"Well, well, what is it?"'' *''"You're already dead..."'' Gallery Helvian.jpg|Helvian's standard attire. Helvian-Alt.jpg|Helvian without hat Helvian-Unseen.jpg|Helvian's unseen appearance Trivia *Helvian shared a near identical appearance as Laurence Wolcott, except Helvian has a polar opposite personality. *He wears a Victorian-era noble clothing, which depicts his obsession with the hunt for blood. *Helvian's outfit was completely homemade and had the buttons placement inverted unintentionally. *Despite Helvian sharing the same surname as Archimagister Hannibal Traven, they aren't related. Category:Bretons Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Spellswords Category:Vampires Category:New Life at Night